Untold Story: Remnant Mightiest Professor Naruto!
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: He's a broken man, bound together by oath and promises. A man born and fight in the darkness of Remnant to protect the light. This is the story of a man in his quest to find redemption among the beacons of light. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, Remnant Mightiest Professor.


**Hey guys! Still alive? I hope so! Here's a random idea that I think off, don't know if it'll be a one shot or not. I just think on this in a whim to clear my head on my author slump to a certain story of mine.**

 **It's a Professor!Naruto type of story. Some already done some of these, but I want to give it a try too.**

 **Also I've been pretty active in RWBY fanfiction as of late, so if you want to see some look it up in my profile! Or follow me on twitter or something Axel_Yamamoto.**

 **Anyway, without wasting further of your time here is the story!**

 **WARNING! Axel Yamamoto doesn't own anything but the plot.**

 **WARNING! Adult scene of brutality and sex contained! Proceed with caution and at your own risk!**

 **WARNING! BAD GRAMMAR AHEAD!**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: Remnant Mightiest Professor Naruto!**

 **XXX**

 _It was cold._

 _It was so cold._

 _The cold heavy rain fell down upon me. The hundreds water droplets split apart from their impact to me, transferring the coldness of water and wind to my body. The cold water enhanced by the chilling night wind make the feeling even worse. It was numbing, I almost can't feel anything from my waist bellow._

 _I walk through the forest limping and in pain. My coat felt heavy, it once white colors is now painted in red and brown from blood and dirt. My shivering right hand is holding what was once the place where my left hand sat. But now it holds only an empty stump and pain._

 _ **I failed.**_

 _I force my tired leg through the wet mud. My black boots are heavy from the rain and dirt._

 _ **I failed them all.**_

 _Yet among the feeling of this cold and pain, it was regret and guilt that filled my mind._

 _ **I let them all died… I left them to their fate.**_

 _Voices of guilt repeat again and again and again in my mind. Their voices… Their faces… Our promises…_

 _ **I should've protected them. I should've been strong enough…**_

 _The scene repeated themselves on my mind, as if my own brain wanted to show how much of a failure I am._

 _ **Everyone…**_

 _Then I felt what remaining strength I have disappearing, my legs giving themselves away as my body felt to the muddy ground._

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _My eyes and consciousness slowly follows my legs as energy starts to sip away from me. I knew then that my time is over, that my end is night._

 _And then her voice reaches my ears._

" _Hey! Are you alright!?"_

 _The last thing I saw before the darkness claims me is her beautiful, silver eyes._

 **XXX**

A pair of blue eyes opens themselves slowly before wincing and closes themselves half back. "Ugh…" The owner groans in annoyance at the bright, blue sky and the sun that greeted his eyes. "Damn light…" He pushes himself into a sitting position and rubs his half-awake eyes.

Satisfied, the owner of the blue eyes scans around his area and saw only empty spaces and nothing more. Nodding in satisfaction he slowly stood up and dusting himself. "They really should put some chairs here…" He mused.

His bright blue eyes stare at the far off horizon of mountains and deep forest. He wears a dark orange shirt underneath black suits with a matching black tie, a pair of black gloves and a pair of black boots accompanies his looks. A calm breeze of wind blows themselves against him, his eyes observes deeply into the far reach, where it shows the beauty of nature and the sad truth of the inability of mankind to grow. "… Or a bed for me, I could go either way." He chuckles to himself. Then slowly his hands touch a pair of something that no normal human supposed to have.

A pair of animal ears. Its golden furs and pointy shape made it look like some sort of felines ears, however the person that owned them prefer to call them 'Fox's' ears.

 **XXX**

"—And so, since the new batch are coming in several days I'm hopping everyone will be prepare. Any question?" A pair of green eyes looks around the room, "No? Very well, let us close this morning meeting."

With a lot of contented sighs and shuffling the Professors of Beacon shifts away from the large table in the middle of the teacher lounge to do their morning duty and preparation before the classes starts. Really, it's a daily things almost all the Professors do it's almost like a ritual. Lifting his head from the table the blond raise his hand to the air and yawn tiredly. He really needs to have more rest.

"Professor Uzumaki?" A familiar strict voice made Naruto body rigid. "May I speak to you?"

Of course a great source of troublesome would bother him in his moment of lacking sleep, "… What can I help you with, Glynda?" With a force smile Naruto turn toward the most (infamous) professor in the room that even Port, the one who held the most record of having an entire class sleeping in his lesson can't compete.

Glynda Goodwitch is a middle age woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. She is, by far one of the hottest Professors Beacon got next to Professor Peach and the Nurse. Naruto wouldn't dare say it out loud though; the resultant reaction from the said hot Professor could and probably will kill him.

Also, her name has a very potent effect on spreading fear to students and Professors alike, so it's not rare for Professors alike to use it as some sort of weapon of mass destruction.

Her eyes narrowed at his word, "How many time do I have to say it? It's Professor Goodwitch to you." She reprimanded him for the Oum knows how many time. "That aside, I couldn't help but noticed that the report regarding the second year students grade has yet to appear on my desk. May I ask what happened to it, Professor Uzumaki?"

Oh shit. He actually forgot about that. He's been so busy doing his extra assignment that he forgot one of his main jobs as a teacher. "Urm… It's… pending?"

Naruto can easily see the irritation and anger on Glynda's face. "What? But it's been two week already—"

"Ah, Naruto." A new voice interrupted, "Can I speak to you for a second?"

A familiar middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes walks toward him carrying a mug of coffee. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt.

Everyone in Beacon—No, every Huntsmen in Vale MUST knew about him. He's practically the symbol and even the father figure of all Hunters and Huntresses. Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin the Wizard.

… Well, Naruto really didn't know if Ozpin's a wizard or not, but he would like to think he is.

"Oh, uh… Yeah sure thing Boss!" He quickly dart passed Glynda in favor of talking to his more lenient and less scary boss. "What'cha need?" He absolutely did not hear Glynda protest on being ignored by him. He's going to get it later, but for now Ozpin is his mean of escape.

"Take a walk with me." Ozpin didn't even wait for Naruto respond and begin walking toward the exit. The blond male quickly follow in pursuit, his heart have a slight fear that he'll accidentally flip Glynda off by ignoring her and she decide to use her semblance to make him talk.

"Ugh!" Professor Goodwitch sighs in irritation. "I swear that guy is more trouble than his worth!"

The professors in the room all chuckles at her reaction. Port, in particular, howl with laughter. "Now, now, Miss Goodwitch. He may act like that but he's actually pretty popular among the students." He nods his head, "Why, it reminds me on my first day here—"

An automatic 'ignores-Port-when-he's-reminiscing' protocol were quickly enacted by the entire Professors in the room, "And why is that? I've been pondering all this time on how a lazy, degenerate and irresponsible person like him becomes so popular?" Glynda message the bridge of her nose while trying to calm her anger down. "I think hiring a Grimm is less troublesome than him."

The other professors laugh at her statement. Well, except for Port since he's still talking.

 **XXX**

It's a beautiful sight.

Flowers and plants surround Beacon's courtyard/garden; red, white and even blue become the accessories that envelop the place. The school pride itself on its astatic beauty, with its caretakers producing the now famous garden where students and staffs alike can enjoy themselves in peace. He would've enjoyed sleeping here, but the chance of Glynda finding him is really high since almost the entire main hallway has direct view to the garden. The roof, on the other hand, does not. At least if he keeps rotating on which rooftop to sleep at the scary Professor wouldn't find him as easy.

"So," Naruto begin the conversation as they walks through the empty garden. It's always been like this in every morning, most of the students are probably still preparing themselves for classes. "What do you need from me? If you want to keep this personal between us then it must be important."

Ozpin didn't say a word for a minute and prefer to merely sipping his damn coffee. But he got to say, the calming atmosphere and peaceful surrounding really make someone enjoy themselves just standing around, "… One of my informers had heard whispers on the street that a certain warehouse around the Port District is being used by a group that you are familiar with."

Naruto didn't need to say anything to catch what Ozpin would want with him. "When and where?"

"Tonight if you can, around warehouse number 66." Ozpin sips his seemly never-ending coffee. "Go there and make sure it is them. If the whispers are true, disrupt their operation and try to find any information you can." He pauses for a second, "With Qrow's gone to the badland we need to make sure that their activity is kept check."

"Did the authority know?"

"Not yet. They probably will after you're done."

"Casualties allowance?"

"None. Do as you like."

That's all he needs to hear. "Consider it done."

Ozpin nods in satisfaction. "Good. Now run along, I'm sure your favorite class is waiting for you."

Naruto determined face fell. "Ugh… Don't remind me."

 **XXX**

Do you know that being a teacher isn't as easy as it sound? Well sure, maybe if you teach children then it isn't as troublesome, but a bunch of teenagers with super power with weapons of mass destruction? Well, they should really give these teachers more paycheck and holiday.

Or a bunch of medals. A lot of 'em.

What greeted Naruto sight and hearing when he opens the door to the classroom are a bunch of teenagers chattering about with carefree attitude. It wasn't really a surprise for the blond since he'd seen this sight for so many times, but it didn't make it less annoying.

"Oi! Listen up!"

They didn't.

"For Oum sake, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

That did it. The chatters died down as many students reluctantly walk back to their seats, though he could still hear some whispering chatters about the upcoming event. Damn weapons-of-mass-destruction wielding teens and their hyperactive demeanor.

Just because he's not as scary as Glynda doesn't mean these teenagers could just do as they please. With full authority that he knew the students didn't really respect that much Naruto walk toward the desk and sit down, "Now I'm sure you guys are excited with the new blood coming in but shut yer trap for a second and let me do my job." He clear his throat, "Alright let's go through the roster and—"

"Hey teach!"

Naruto look up from his class roster with an annoyed expression, "Yes Miss Adel? Is there any meaningful insight you wish to grace us this morning?" His voice didn't even hide the sarcasm in them.

Cococ Adel is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. She smirks at him while pushing her black glasses down slightly, showing her predatory gaze. "You give out special lesson to failing students' right?"

"Yes, and what does it have to do with anything—"

"Well Teach, I've been failing behind on some of my…" She lick her lips sensually, " _Physical_ lesson and I was hoping you can help me… _Privately._ " She finished with a husky tone.

Naruto stares at his student.

He continues to stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And then he chokes on his saliva as the sexual harassment and innuendo finally clicks in on his mind.

And the class is all laughing at his expenses.

"COCO!" A horrified voice cuts in immediately. It was coming from brown hair students with a pair of bunny—I mean, rabbit ears on top of her head that sits exactly next to Coco. Her face is red as she stares at her sitting neighbor with an aghast looks. "S-Stop bullying the Professor!"

"Woah! Calm down V!" Coco quickly raises her hand in a surrendering motion, "I'm sorry for making fun of your beloved Prof!"

"W-What-!?" The Rabbit Faunus face went red. "I-I—!"

"It just that," Coco grins, "His expression is so funny whenever someone did it!"

"COCO!"

The class went to chaos as they laugh at their young Professor reaction. This damn kids… "I'll uh…" Naruto clear his throat and force down his blush, "Think about it Miss Adel. Now any other smartass want to do more innuendos? Cause the next one going to do a one week cleaning duty." That shut them up, "No? Good. Now let's begin homeroom before someone decides to grace us with another joke."

"Hey Teach—"

"Shut the hell up Miss Adel."

The class continues as Naruto call his students one by one (While ignoring Coco's blatant attempt at Sexual harassment through eye contact, which he didn't think possible). The class went fairly calm, with a few sounds here and there, even until he reaches the final name in the roster.

Then came the exciting part.

"Since everyone seem to be here let's continue on the exciting part." Naruto let out a wolfish grin toward his student, "As you all know that the first year candidate will arrive in a few days' time en-mas. Well, Ozpin has decided that you guys will be the poor sap that'll guard the kiddies during the initiation day to limit casualties." A large murmur broke up among the group, "You guys will be station around the Emerald Forest border and kill any Grimm past Ursa level you see and—" He paused as his eyes drifted toward the row of student. "Yes Miss Scarlatina?"

The previous bunny Faunus put her hand down, "C-Can we intervene if we see any candidate in trouble?"

"Ah well," Naruto smiles at them, "We Professors will be monitoring the forest so if we deem that they need help we'll contact the nearby team immediately, so don't worry."

"U-Understood."

"That's why until the initiation day you second years will be doing some drills in preparation for the event with Professor Port." He smirks wickedly as most of the students groan in despair and complaint about their instructor, "So good luck to you all~!" With that said his job for homeroom is done and Naruto retreated out of the classroom before anything else could happen.

He needs to prepare something for tonight, and revenge is best serve hot, as they say. He doesn't have any class until after the first year initiation test so he'll probably go nap somewhere or something until night time.

Or he can get some food. That'll be nice too.

 **XXX**

 _Ask if you can hear the sound_

 _Of my voice through the cold hard ground_

He always wonders how Human and Faunus could survive this long. An endless struggle against an emotionless infinite darkness, it's a struggle that seems to be unending. Yet even against such a clear enemy they still hate and fight each other. A hatred born from a cycle of endless grudges.

 _I lost it while searching for you_

 _I screamed into the dark_

Naruto Uzumaki steps echoes through the darkened street of Vale. Empty Street with only lamp posts spread across the road. It's time like this; peaceful and soundless that he can ponder his mind. He's a generally a cheerful person and would prefer a place with sounds, but sometime an atmosphere like this is fine too with a little bit of music from his awesome orang headphones of course.

His left hand grip into the sword attached to his waist—or more specifically to a buckle-like belt around his waist. It's around 60-70 cm long with a white grip, sleeping inside an ordinary looking black sheath. Really, anyone who stares at the weapon would be impressed at its 'Classical' looking style, considering the booming technology of mecha-shift weapons.

He paused when his blue eyes spotted a conspicuous warehouse standing like any other of its brethren in the Port District, with only the giant number of 66 painted in red on the side differentiate it from other. He calmly walks toward the building while slowly pull down his headphones to his neck, turning off his Scroll Music Player off.

Naruto stop his walk when he reaches the warehouse wall. He put his ears on it to listen for any kind of sound that will tell him of any activity inside.

And indeed he did hear something.

Shuffling. Voices. Small sounds. Whispers.

It's enough for his confirmation.

He pushes himself off the wall and look up. With a deep breath he concentrates, feeling the power that has defended humanity since the beginning of time. **Aura** , they called it. The power of life, strengthened by ones heart and ideal, it's the perfect shield and sword for mankind. He focuses on his Aura to his feet, feeling the warm energy gathers around his legs.

 **Reinforcement** is one of the most basic and simple Huntsmen skill, focusing your aura to reinforce your body beyond human limit. Because of the simple method of the skill many veteran Huntsmen disregard this or only grasping the basic and focus on fancier aura manipulation, not knowing that reinforce is actually one of the most useful ability a human can have.

Satisfied, Naruto crouch down and in a single smooth motion he jump.

High.

He can feel the wind resisting his force up in futile, as if it's trying to stop him from reaching the sky. It didn't really take long for him to reach the rooftop of the warehouse as he landed softly at a crouching position. Naruto stood up and softly walk toward a large roof window facing toward the sky. His steps stop as he reaches the window; he crouches down and observes through the glass.

He can see a lot of boxes inside with several cheap ceiling lamps lighting the internal building. His blue eyes then spotted the objects of interest and the main reason why he's there in the first place.

Drab in black with white armor and mask that symbolized what mankind had treated them: The **Grimm**. He could see their equipment's on their persons: Mass produced guns and swords. Cheap, but for killing and look threatening enough to civilian? It's pretty effective.

He could see five… No, six. Three of them are gathering at a table playing something on it. Two are talking near a pillar. The last one is sitting on one of the large box fixing his gun.

From their lack of awareness they aren't expecting any company anytime soon. He can take advantage of this.

His hand reaches out to one of the many pockets on his belt and he slowly fish out a bunch of small, metallic pellets. Softly he open one of the large roof window and threw the pellets to the ground below.

The effect was instantaneous.

When the pellets touched the floor it exploded into a large smoke screen. The white gas quickly spread around the room as the occupant went into a panic.

"What is the hell—"

"*Cough* W-What's going on?!"

"I can't see-!"

It's the only distraction Naruto need.

Reinforcing his legs Naruto jump inside the smoke filled room and softly landed in the middle of the commotion. His right hand grips his sword and, with a second count he charges to the nearby White Fang member.

"Huh—"

He didn't even see him as his sword cut him in two in a flash of red. He didn't stop though, but continue his charge toward his next victim: The pair of White Fang members that converse near the pillar. They didn't even say a word as Naruto cold steel cut them with fluid grace to two. His fastened legs propel him toward the next White Fangs members around the table.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"H-Hey what's that—"

Like their fellow members the three of them are cut down easily with his blade, like a knife through butter.

As the smoke gradually clear, the sight of Naruto Uzumaki standing in a room filled with blood and the lifeless bodies of the White Fang can be seen. His dark, black sword drips with the fluid of its master enemies.

It's an imposing sight.

"Alright," Naruto slash the air to clear the blood off his sword. "Now that the job is done—" His Faunus ears twitch.

 _ **DANGERDANGERDANGERDANGER**_

In a swift motion Naruto turn his body 180 degree and strike his sword right into a mace that'll surely leave a mark on his head. The echoing impact of their weapons echoes through the warehouse, as if signaling the beginning of a new round. He winced slightly at the strength of the swing.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" The new challenger scream, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU MURDERER!"

Naruto blue eyes stares into the raging form of the newcomer. From the uniform it is unmistaken that the interrupter is a White Fang member, however from the body alone even he can tell that the member is, in fact a woman.

A huge woman wielding a massive mace that could probably destroy a normal people's head.

Fuck.

Naruto reinforce his body and push the mace to the side, letting the heavy weapon strike the ground. He position his sword above his head and strike down to cut the large female Faunus—

Only for her to dodge just in time, pulled her mace from the ground and swung it on Naruto's direction, who jump away to evade the strike.

She's fast! It was the thing that kept screaming at Naruto's mind. For her large form and heavy weapon, she's fast. Too fast for being a simple, common soldier in the White Fang. He can also feel Aura emitting from her, which clearly mark her as well-trained amongst her rank. Huh. No wonder it's a bit odd that White Fang left dumb mooks around a secret warehouse.

"DIEEEEE!" The Faunus woman aim her mace at Naruto and the weapon top split open to reveal an electrical weapon generator which, unsurprisingly, shot a lightning bolt toward the blond.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto's forced to run around to evade the bolts, "Can't my mission be simple for once?!" His hand reaches out to the same pocket and produces the same metallic pellets. "EAT SMOKE CONAN (1)!" He threw the pellets to the ground and, as expected resulted in a massive smoke screen.

"GUH!?" The Faunus woman grunted, "COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

Her eyes snap toward a movement in the smoke as she aim her weapon, only for a cylinder shape metal object to burst through the smoke and landed in front of her. She opens her mouth to question 'what the hell is that' only for the cylinder to explode into a bright flash and loud noise.

"GAAAAHHH?!" She drops her weapon and covers her eyes and ears the best she could. "FLASHBANG?!"

"Yup." A simple and calm voice reaches her ears as she felt something cold penetrate her body from behind directly to her chest area. "Most Huntsmen don't really like to carry utilities like this for some reason. But I'm not one of 'em so…" He plug out his sword from her body.

"AAAAAGGHHH!?" Blood pour from her body as the sensation of pain is all she could felt. "YOU…. FUCKING BASTARD!" In a surprisingly inhuman strength she turns herself around to swing at Naruto again—

Only to be met with a flash of dark crimson.

"Guhk?!" Both of her arms and her head fell off her body, all of them dropped to the floor by the law of gravity. Her large body soon follow suit with a large thud, her weapon now lying harmlessly next to the blood pool around it.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized not far off from the new carcass. "But you all join the White Fang voluntary, and that mean you all sold your souls to the Devils already." He slashes the air again to clear the blood, "You understood their mission and what they stand for… All of you are prepared to kill innocent people and to die needlessly." He looks around at the lifeless bodies in pity.

White Fang have only one objective:

Subjugation and Extermination of Human Race.

"Now then…" Naruto unsheathe his sword and walk toward one of the boxes, "Let's see what they are hiding here…" The professor smack opens one of the boxes with his hand, "… Huh, what do you know…" His hand reaches inside the box and scoop out the glistering, crimson color sand. "Dust… The rest are probably the same. So this is where all those stolen dust go to." Knowing White Fang modus operandi these are probably only a small percentage of the stolen dust, with the other hidden somewhere else.

Satisfied, Naruto fish out his SCROLL and type on a familiar number, it took only three rings for the other side to answer. "Yo Ozpin guess what, I found a bunch of dust here in the warehouse."

" _Ah I see. Are all hostile taken care off?"_

"Yeah. There aren't that many here since they want to keep a low profile."

" _Good job. Return here tomorrow and I'll debrief you on the Police finding."_

"Yeah sure." He could see Ozpin nodding to him and then cut the connection off. Naruto sighs and close his scroll. "Finally done for the night…" He stretches his arms to the sky. "Man… All that fighting is getting me hungry…" He can feel his stomach rumbling in agreement. "I guess we need to look for some late night food eh good stomach old pal?"

Putting the headset back on his ears he walks calmly toward the large wooden exit, his bloody art left behind in a gory mess.

 **XXX**

Sleep, to Naruto, is a ceremonial bliss that every living being must enjoy at least once a day. Skipping sleep is fine and all, but he never really gets it why people would do such heresy. Sleeping is an activity that is great for your body and mind, and to make it more awesome it doesn't really have any bad effect most of the time! That's why the blond really love to rest his eyes and let his mind wonders through the random dreams it'll think off, while silently wishing he won't get the short end of the straw and earn a nightmare.

 ***CRACK***

His eyes snapped open and his muscle, fuel by his instinct and experience, pushes himself from the dingy sofa he's sleeping at to grab the weapon sitting peacefully at a nearby coffee table—A 10mm Pistol—and quickly take aim toward the sound that disturbed him.

It was nothing but empty air.

The place is the same as he remembered it. It's a single, large room with old second-hand furniture's around the place. He could see his kitchen set on the side room, still with a stack of dirty empty bowls, his jukebox sitting lifeless on the corner, and then the TV set area where his box shaped television stood with its power off.

Still wary, Naruto slowly stood up from his favorite, and the more expensive furniture, couch still holding his Pistol. Whoever breaks inside must possessed a significant skill in stealth, or he just went paranoid and insane.

Honed by both experience and pure instinct, his awareness scream at him when he heard a faint 'swishing' sound behind him and he duck just in time to evade a swift kick aim at his head. He pushes himself forward and turns around to fire his gun toward the assailant who is dashing toward the side.

With several loud 'Bangs' he fires several bullets toward the assailant who, like a professional gymnast, jumps all around the room and evaded the all of the bullets which lodged themselves on his wall. When he fired his last bullet, the assailant change course and headed toward him.

Damn it he's not in the mood for this!

He holsters his gun and met the assailant head on and engages them in a hand to hand combat. Of course, even a child could see that Naruto is being pushed back considerably, even went so far as being kicked away into a wall.

The assailant follows on with another deadly kick aim to end the fight at the blond-

-Only for a hand to grab their foot at the last second. Grinning, the blond pull the assailant to his side and punch them several feet into a formation of wooden chairs. He let out a breath of relief and waves away some dust from his plain white shirt while still grinning at the attacker.

"Gotcha… Neo."

A petite girl with the most unique color of hair of pink and brown that suspiciously look like Neapolitan ice cream, matching with the same unique colors of eyes of pale pink and brown which seems to swaps several times. She's smiling mischievously at Naruto, as if they've just finished playing some friendly game.

Naruto look around the messed they had caused around his house, which is a messed in the first place, but not as messy as this. Bullet holes and man shaped cracks in the wall, and even destroyed wooden furniture's.

"Neo, please stop trying to kill me when I'm sleeping." He yawns, "I was just finished with a job you know? I'm tired as hell. You owe me a ramen bowl." She pout, "Don't give me that. People that ruined my good sleep usually won't see another day, you know?"

Neo grin innocently at him knowing for sure he won't kill her.

"If you continue like this I will seriously consider killing you." Naruto mumbles with a sigh, "At least your damn boss isn't here. If he is I'll have to take him out since, you know, he got a pretty big bounty on his head." And that mascara wearing bastard pisses him off with his cocky attitude. But at least he treated Neo well enough.

Neo pout again. This time she push herself off the ground, wipe the dust around her white and pink attire before skipping toward the grumbling blond and jump him—or glomp, whatever you want to call it. For the male, he didn't really care and just begin to walk as if there's no petite female hanging around his neck.

Naruto look around his place, which is just an average large room with a kitchen set at the edge of the room with a bathroom next to it. He didn't have anything expensive beside his fridge, couch and the jukebox next to it. To make thing worse, he'd just punched Neo toward his cheap wooden dining table and chairs.

Damn it, he needs to get a new set.

He paused slightly when Neo suddenly nibbles on his ear. Of course she would do this after just assaulting him, why is he so surprised? When was the last time Neo didn't assault him and then not ask to have sexual intercourse after?

" _This damn horny woman…"_

Naruto blue eyes shift themselves toward a clock in the room, hanging harmlessly on the wall. It read _'03:16 AM'_.

… Well, he still got a lot of time before he need to go so he guess he can entertain this horny petite ice-cream obsessed girl for several hours.

Grabbing Neo on her waist, he literally threw her toward the couch which elected a silent scream of excitement from the Neapolitan girl (Not that he can hear it, but he can see it on her expression). With renew energy Naruto threw away his shirt, showing his six pack body to the world, much to Neo's delight.

It also show something else attached to his body. Hardened grey iron stood there replacing his left hand, completely in contrast to his other, normal hand. But Neo didn't really care, she doesn't sweat the small stuff.

After the upper part came the down part, which he almost practically rip apart to make it faster, but think otherwise. When he completed his objective, Neo are given the best show of the naked blond with his genital hanging on its original place. She licks her lips in anticipation of what that will do to her.

Wasting no more time Naruto literally jump a delighted Neo as they kiss. Their hands roam their hot body, with Naruto ripping Neo clothes in two with his hand, the late doesn't seem to mind it one bit. He bit on her breast while his normal hand plays with her womanhood; earing shivers of pleasure from the girl. The blond whispers something on Neo's ears, and she seem to like it, if her silent moan can be a signal of anything.

Neo put her hand around Naruto and showed him her best puppy dog eyes, sending him her desire via her stare. The later, of course, knew of what she wanted and happily comply.

Their naked bodies clash one another as the sound of their husky breath and movement filled the room. Sweats pours, but they didn't mind as they continue on as the blond savagely doing his job for their pleasure, the sofa rickets from their action, his larger body dominating the smaller woman as they both pant in wanton desire.

And Neo love every second of it.

 **To be continue... Or is it?  
**

 **What do you guys think? This is just some idea I've been having around. Dunno if it'll go well or not. I hope so. If not I'll probably keep it as a one shot.  
**

 **And yes, Naruto is a Faunus here if anyone's wondering.**

 **Anyway, review your thought and critics!**

 **References:**

 **(1) Conan the Barbarian.**


End file.
